happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Origami
Origami is a HTFF character. Character Bio Origami is a red horse who uses paper for nearly everything. Since origami is (one of) the only activities she can do passable, hence the name, she is able to make impressive kinds of origami, even to the point of building a paper house in a matter of minutes when using the right equipment. She tries to impress people with her origami-making skills in order to get some money. She would even steal some money very rarely, since it combines two of her favorite things. She hates being poor, and would do anything to get a job, even some money, and would take desperate measures to get one, even to the point of attacking a tree friend just to get a few dollars. She also hates being called "poor" or "homeless" by one. She is strong, due to being a horse, so it's not a wise decision to make fun of her. She can also be good at art in general when using the right stuff and the right inspiration, as shown in You Can Thank Me Paper. Episodes Starring *You Can Thank Me Paper *Fold Your Horses *Paper Cuts *Napkin A Good Time *Give Flying Papers Featuring *Pain-Ball *Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick *Tramped Cards *Reads Lead to Doom Appearances *Pace Out *Off Camera *Cuckoo for Coconuts *Flames That Fizzle *Handy Scissorhands Fates Deaths # Fold Your Horses - Flattened to death. # Paper Cuts - Shot by paper bullets. # Tramped Cards - Head pierced by a paper plane. # Reads Lead to Doom - Crushed by Spar. Injuries # You Can Thank Me Paper - Knocked unconscious by an accidental hard slap to the face by Savaughn. # Pain-Ball - Injured by the wave. # Napkin A Good Time - Burnt in the fast food joint. # Cuckoo for Coconuts - Gets paper cuts from Mapa's map. Kills *Kibble - 1 ("You Can Thank Me Paper") *Mime - 1 ("You Can Thank Me Paper") *Cotton - 1 ("You Can Thank Me Paper") *Savaughn - 1 ("You Can Thank Me Paper") *Jock - 1 ("Paper Cuts" along with Wintry) *Wintry - 1 ("Paper Cuts" along with Jock) *Roaster - 1 ("Napkin A Good Time") *Nugget - 1 ("Napkin A Good Time") *Dolly - 1 ("Shark Be Nimble, Shark Be Quick" along with Wasabi) Trivia *She was one of the characters given away by User:BlueTide. *She was originally going to be called "Papergirl", due to the definition of it being "A girl doing something she knows she can't possibly do", but was scrapped due to the creator thinking that most people wouldn't know the definition, and call the name in general lazy. *She was also originally orange, but the creator thought it would look similar to other horses on the wiki, similar to why Bark's color was changed by User:Lord O' Darkness. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Horses Category:Equines Category:Adopted Category:Characters with hair Category:Justinsz's Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 96 Introductions Category:Teenage Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:More kills than deaths Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters